A push pin is a traditional item used to releasably secure an object, such as paper, to a support surface, such as a cork board, bulletin board and/or a cubicle wall. The push pin has a sharp end that pierces through the paper and extends into the support surface to releasably hold the paper to the support surface. A push pin typically has a plastic cap positioned on the other end of the push pin to prevent a user from injuring his/her hand when pressing the pin into the support surface.